


enemies.

by artificialmeggie (ohmymeggs)



Series: blood and honey [6]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmymeggs/pseuds/artificialmeggie
Summary: Brooke tells Vanessa they need at least a week after they break up before they start to repair their friendship. One of them doesn’t make it.





	enemies.

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm still slowly moving everything over from Tumblr. Eventually I'll get them all cross-posted. Thank you for dealing with me.)

The first few days after they break up are… Impossible.

What Brooke does and probably shouldn’t: calls Nina four to seven times a day (she says she doesn’t mind); chain smokes at least three cigarettes at a time (something he hasn’t done since he danced professionally); drinks too much tequila (the only liquor that isn’t a depressant); takes too many baths (one in the morning, one at night); dances harder than he ever has on the stage at Play (he’s covered in bruises).

What he doesn’t do and probably should: delete their text thread (but there’s information in there he might need), delete their pictures (a bit extreme), change Vanessa’s name in his phone. (This one he can’t actually justify. At the very least he should delete the Emojis. Who keeps Emojis by their ex’s name?)

Vanjie doesn’t text him. Doesn’t call. Which was all part of the deal. Brooke said they needed at least a week of distance before they could start to repair what he wants to be a solid friendship. At _least_ a week.

He makes it five days.

“You ain’t supposed to be calling me,” Vanjie answers the phone on Thursday afternoon, voice rougher than usual, not exactly dripping with tears, but saturated. Definitely damp, but still drier than Brooke. “You-- _We_ said a week.”

“I know.”

“So why am I talking to you?”

Brooke clears his throat. “Just… Missed you. Wanted to check on you. See how you were. That’s all.”

Vanjie scoffs. “You can’t do this shit to me. It ain’t fair.”

“I know.”

“Then why am I talking to you right now?”

Brooke sighs. “You know, you didn’t have to answer.”

Vanessa is quiet for a long moment before he finally answers. “Well, maybe I miss you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> "blood and honey" is a series of unrelated drabbles and one-shots of assorted characters and ships based on a table of prompts from LiveJournal. The table, my progress, and requests can be found over on my Tumblr @artificialmeggie. I welcome your thoughts here or there. Thank you!


End file.
